My Husband's Security Chief
by MrsIceQueen
Summary: Post-Episode: 1x04. What happens when Victoria doesn't want to be alone in the house? Victoria/Frank.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own it.

**Episode:** 1x04.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on here, Frank?", she looked at him, scared.<br>"I don't know. But I'm gonna get to the bottom of it. I promise.", he stared at her eyes and, before he could lost himself in them, he walked away.  
>"Frank", he stopped by the door and looked at her. "Would you spend the night here? I don't wanna be alone in this house."<p>

Frank moved closer to her and took her hand with his own. Victoria got up and kept standing there in front of him; he moved his hands up through her arms, causing her to shiver, and hold her face with both hands. He could see it in her eyes… He was the only one who was allowed to see her like that; the only one who was allowed to see not only the cold ice queen, but the true and sensitive woman underneath. And he loved her; _entirely_.

Frank planted his lips on hers, as Victoria moaned softly into the kiss and opened her mouth, letting his tongue in. As the seconds flew by and the kiss got deeper, they slowed it down and broke apart for air. Looking each other in the eye, he moved his hands down her shoulder, letting her robe fall onto the floor. She looked back up to him and tugged at his jacket, kissing him and soon taking it off of him. Frank undid his tie, while Victoria opened the buttons of his shirt. He took his shoes off with his own feet and gentle laid her onto the bed, leaning carefully on top of her.

He kissed her, running his hands up her legs and taking her night-dress off. She moved her hands down and rubbed his nice set of abs and undid his belt; she unzipped his pants and he took it off, right followed by his underwear. Frank cupped her breast with one of his hands and when his skin met hers, he pressed his body against hers, causing a delicious friction in all the right places, making Victoria groan. He planted kisses all the way down her collarbone and closed his mouth around her nipple; she gasped as he teased it, squeezing lightly between his teeth. After give her other breast the same treatment, he continued his way down, kissing her stomach and finally getting where they both wanted. Frank kissed the inside of her thighs and removed her silk underwear, causing her to squirm in anticipation.

He looked up at her and saw the desire in her eyes. Making his way up again, Frank ran his hands through her legs and, guiding himself between her legs, entered her slowly. Victoria throw her head back, moaning.

Frank had actually to stop himself. "God, Victoria… You're so tight", he groaned against her skin.  
>"Then take me", she softly said, looking at him, wrapping her legs on his waist, demanding movement.<p>

Frank looked up at her and kissed her again as he began to rock into her; Victoria moaned into the kiss, running her hands up his back and scratching him lightly with her nails. Thrusting into her a little bit faster, he squeezed her tight harder as she pulled him closer, allowing him to go deeper. She moved with him, mirroring his rhythm as he pounded into her each time harder than before. Victoria gasped and sank her nails on his shoulders as Frank hit the right spot.

"God, Frank", she whispered in his ear. Her moans were his favorite sound and it drove him crazy everytime; especially when she whispered in his ear.

Feeling the beginning of her orgasm rising inside her, Victoria moaned louder, grabbing tightly the sheets with one of her hands. With his pace getting more erratic as the seconds flew by, Frank caressed her body, cupping her breast.

Victoria put her hand on his head, gently stroking his hair. "Come with me".  
>"Always", he replied, running his hand through her arm and intertwining his fingers on hers.<p>

Victoria pulled him closer to her and kissed him passionately. Frank slipped his other hand between their bodies and teased her clit, causing her to bite her lower lip and dig her nails into his tight. He wasn't going to last long, but he was going to make sure she came first; she always did… He always made sure of that; because it was all because of her. And he couldn't be happier.

"Let go, baby… I've got you", Frank said, hitting again the right spot and, still stimulating her with his fingers, biting her shoulder lightly.

Pressing her body harder against his and squeezing his hand almost to breaking point, Victoria panted, moaned aloud, crying out his name. Her waves led him to the edge and, seconds later, Frank followed her, groaning, releasing his seeds inside of her. She rocked her hips a little, to keep the feeling alive as he thrusted into her a few more times, holding her close.

Frank leaned forward and kissed her; their hands still intertwined. He gently rested his head on her shoulder, feeling her heart beat against his own, as their breathing slowed down. He looked at her and kissed her again; Victoria smiled softly into the kiss. He got up and redressed; she kept lying there, watching him, thinking. He was already leaving when she called him back.

"Frank?", her soft voice caused him to turn around; she was sitting on her bed, staring at him. The look in her eyes said everything.

He got back and kissed her in the forehead. She watched him leaving, thinking about how much he loved her. And how badly she wanted him to know she felt the same way. A tear ran down her cheek and Victoria quickly washed it away.

She got up and redressed; left her bedroom and stand at the top of the stairs. Soon Charlotte walked in; as she closed the door and saw her mother, she walked away. Victoria knew Charlotte hated her in this moment and she couldn't blame her. Frank appeared and Victoria looked at him. And she couldn't tell him what she felt deep inside.

She turned around and got back to her bedroom. Victoria closed the door and leaned in against it, thinking about what had happened to the last man she had loved. And she wasn't willing to lost Frank. She laid in her bed and hold her pillow tight. With that, Victoria e Frank ended their day like they've had begun it… Without each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN.:** My first Revenge fic. Please, review! *-*


End file.
